


the importance of a shared bed

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, eroticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Sam and Dean is a very special relationship, but do not share a bed. The question is a shared bed is so important?</p><p>set in the tenth series</p>
            </blockquote>





	the importance of a shared bed

Sam and Dean had a very special relationship. They kissed. They were also sex and damn, it was enjoyable.

They not are talking about it ever, because it was too embarrassing.

There were pampering at times. Of course, it was not just like an engagement.

Sometimes Sam wanted to hear as close brother.

Of course, maybe it was already so close. He could not expect more.

They did not share a bed, even if it could seem strange.

Neither of them had ever asked, and perhaps there was the fear that something might change if there had been the turning point.  
 

  
That night, Sam could not sleep and took courage.

He went into his brother's room.

The dark without turning on the light, for fear of waking him, very slowly, slipped into his bed.

He thought that maybe Dean would not have noticed, but within a few seconds, Dean turned back sharply on its side.

Sam held his breath, afraid, when Dean is completely put it over his body.

"Dean, quiet, it's me." Whispered Sam.

"M-mmmmm" Dean muttered, then unexpectedly, he began to rub his head against Sam's neck, like a cat. The printed then soft kisses on the neck itself and then passed to the face, tempestandolo of soft kisses.

Sam relaxed immediately below him, grinning like an idiot. If he knew he would have been welcome, he would not have waited so long before deciding.

Dean spent time at the mouth, first with soft affectionate kisses and then more lascivious, then put his hand under my pants of pajamas Sam and his younger brother hugged him stronger, lifting his shirt and enjoying the warmth of his skin.

"Dean, Dean, Dean .." Sam sighed, stroking his short hair.

  
Dean began to rub their bodies naked between them, slowly, but in seductive way.

Both brothers were panting.

Dean then went to Sam's ear, whispering an uninterrupted avalanche of sweet words of love for him.

  
Sam smiled even more, listening to them all, holding more brother to himself and feeling overwhelmed by a huge avalanche of love.

When the orgasm came, he pierced them through and through, both, but not moved, not wanting to interrupt the embrace.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*

When Sam awoke that morning, Dean was no longer on him, but it was still by his side and embraced him again, her head on his chest.

Sam sighed again and gave her soft kisses on the head of Dean, who did not move, but reinforced their grip.

Sam decided at that time that it was time to finally have a shared bed.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This little Os came to my mind this morning, where I really felt like a bit of fluff Wincest * _ * I hope you enjoyed! Should be set in the tenth season :)))


End file.
